The Allies of Justice
by SaixTheLegendaryBloodUmbreon
Summary: In a world where mass murders happen. Where I sent innocent people are kill just because. There is a group the bring order back to this lawless world. The allies of justice.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I have decided to make a return. I have time to start making stories again. I had this idea a few days ago. This is going to be a naruto and pokemon fanfic, but with a twist. So without further ado, lets get this show started.

Disclaimer: I dont not own Pokemon, nor sadly will I ever.

Side note. The first few chapters are going to be the back-stories' of each character.

Chapter 1: Saïx the Lionheart

Saïx is an 18 year old umbreon morph, and stands about 6' 2. He is the leader of the allies, and also the strongest. He can use all the basic styles, plus he can use Storm, Lava, and Gale styles. His prefered styles to use are Fire, Lightning, Gale, and Storm. He has also unlocked his eternal mangekyou sharingan. He's also jōnin ninja from the hidden leaf. He's mastered several techniques which include: Flying Thunder God, Body Flicker, and the Flying Raijin. He's sensei was Kakashi, thats where he learned how to use his sharingan. Which is how he learned how to do the Kamui and Lightning Blade.

He is well respected through out the hidden leaf. He cares about his village and friends. He may seem cold toward people, thats just because he has a hard time trusting people. However if he hates you you can tell. He wont do anything for you , and is hateful towards you. He loses his temper, if he sees a stone ninja. He hates stone ninja, and the only reason he hasn't killed one is he doesnt want a war with them. However if given the chance, he will kill as many as he can.

His attire includes his Uchiha jacket, which has no sleeves and a beaked hood. Then, he has his black pants. He has two kunai cases, one on each side. His shoes are just like everyone else's. However the only difference from him, and your average jōnin is, he has a Cloak(thinks of minto's cloak.) it has the same flames on the bottom of it, except his is black and it says Lionheart on it.

Now its time for his back story. He was born around the time the three hokage became the hokage for the second time. His parents were well known and well respected. One day however, when he was 2, his parents were called to protect against the hidden stone. The hidden stone, launched attacks on villages on the border of the land of fire. So the hidden leaf sent out ninja to protect them. So during a defense of a village, his parents were killed.

After that, he was placed under the care of Hiruzen. The month following he's parents death, lord third came to check up on Saïx everyday. He made sure of that he ate right and took care of himself. Then other ninja, that knew Saïx' parents started to come and see him. Then one day, when Saïx was 5, the hidden stone launched an attack on the hidden leaf.  
It started early one morning, the was an explosion, it rocked the whole village. The east gate had been destroyed. All able bodied ninja got into defensive positions. They stone attacked hard, the were throwing everything they had at the leaf.

About the time Saïx woke up and walked out, he saw his dad best friend, and the person he saw as his dad, kicking stone ninja ass. It was none other than the yellow flash, Minto. Little Saïx started cheering for his dad. "Go dad, show them not to mess with the leaf." Right as little Saïx said that both Minto and the stone ninja noticed him. "Saïx get back inside, its to dangerous out here." Right about that time, the stone ninja finished his hand signs. "Cool it get to get two birds with one stone, Earth Style: Stone Pistol Justu."(See what I did there). Minto saw this, then he used his Flying Thunder God Technique to get little Saïx out of there. However in the process, he got hit by the stone pistol justu and was bleeding. Minto then asked "Are you ok little Saïx." Little Saïx looked up and saw minto bleeding. All of a sudden a black chakra surrounded little Saïx. "How dare he hurt my daddy. Im going to kill him, along with the rest of his kind." The black chakra around tripled in size.

Then, he started to work around. Everyone stopped fighting, to look at little Saïx. Then, one of the stone ninja said "He looks and reminds me of that leaf ninja we killed a few years back." All the leaf ninja looked at Saïx. Saix' black chakra increased, in size again. "So you're the assholes that killed my real parent." His sharingan activated, so he remembered Minto's Flying Thunder God, and copied it. He teleported right behind the stone ninja and said "Bitch you going to die." Then Saïx stabbed him with Minto's kunai. Next he looked at the rest of the stone ninja. "You motherfuckers are next, STORM STYLE: STORMS RESURGENCE." It started to rain, then 7 tornadoes appeared. The tornadoes began tearing right through the stone ninja. Saïx started laughing evilly and like he had lost it. "HOW DO YOU MOTHERFUCKING, DICK SUCKING, ASSHOLES LIKE ME NOW." The stone ninja started to retreat. Right after all the stone ninja left Saïx collapsed By the end of it the leaf only lost 5 ninja and 0 civilians. However the stone, lost 60 ninja.

A few days later, Saïx woke up. He sees that Minto and Kushina are in the room with him. "Mom, dad what happened, and where am I?" Kushina started crying. Minto asked, "Son your in the hospital, you used to much chakra." Saix just gave him a confused look. He didn't remember anything that had happened. "How could I of used any chakra if I dont know any Justu." Kushina got up and slapped Saïx. "Dont you ever scare me like that ever again." Then she hugged him. "I love you too much to see you die son." Saïx just looked at her and started crying. "I dont even know what I did, yet I get slapped. That really hurt." Saïx started crying louder. Kushina looked at him. "Please don't cry Saïx, I'm sorry." She hugged him. Then Minto asked "Do you really not remember anything." Saïx just shook his head no.

(2 hours of explaining later)  
Saïx was in shock. "Did I really do all of that." They both looked at him. "Yes son, you did." Right as they finished speaking, lord third walked in. Minto and Kushina greeted him "Good morning lord third." He just looked at Saïx and said "How are you doing little one" Saïx looked at him. "Good lord third, however why would you come to ask me if I'm fine. I'm a nobody." The people you should worry about are the ninja like dad."Everyone looked at Saïx. They were all shocked by what he said. The lord third spoke "You're not a nobody little one, everyone in the village means something to me. That includes you. Without young ones like you, the village would be filled will old people like me." Minto and Kushina laughed. "Your not that old yet lord third."Right as the said this Kakashi walk in. "Minto and Kushina there is a reason why I stopped by. From this day forward, I would like Saïx to train under Kakashi" So starts the long training with Kakashi to get the the point where we are today.

Now I would like to make same side notes.  
Minto age 25 Jolteon morph  
Kushina age 25 Flareon morph  
Hiruzen age 55 Charizard morph  
Kakashi age 20 Raichu morph

Well that's the end of chapters one. I hope you guys like my new story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Other Allies

What's up everyone. Well there a few things I would like to address. First, I now this is a new story, however I wish more people would read it. Second, I have finally come up with the number of how many allies there are. There will be 3, at least for now anyways. However their back-stories wont be as long as Saix' was. Some of them will be longer than others. I will be putting the name of each character before writing their back-story. So without further ado lets start this.

Frost the Ice Blade  
Ok, she's 18 ,and a happy go lucky glaceon morph. She is also Saix' girlfriend, and will do anything to impress him. However, if someone tries to hurt him, her mood changes. She will go from being nice, kind and caring, to trying to rip your throat out.

Her attire is made up of, a ice blue, jacket cloak. Hers is in the same style of Saix', however hers has ice on the bottom instead of the flames. Hers jacket also says Frost the Ice Blade. Then, she has pants just like Saix', except hers are dark blue. The she has the normal shoes just like everyone else.

Her fighting capabilities include, being able to use Ice, Water, and Wind styles. She is extremely skilled in Taijutsu. Her skills with weapons are ok. However, when she goes into her "I'm going to kill you" state, she forms a sword out of ice.

Now the way she became an ally is extremely different from everyone else. She has known Saix since he was an Eevee morph. She went to school with Saix, and always had a crush on him. However, it become evident to everyone that she liked him. Some time back in middle school, someone said to Saix that, Minto and Kushina were not his real parents, that his real parents died like worthless pieces of shit they were, and he should do the same thing. She heard this and went into a blind rage. She teleported to were the kid was, and beat the living shit out of him. In that moment she said something that Saix heard. "How dare a worthless piece of shit, like you say something like that, to the person I love. I should kill you just for saying that. He is just too sweet and kind hearted to have that said to him. Right after she said that, she stop beating the kid up; she realized what she had just said.

After the fight, Saix walked up to her. "Is that how you really feel about me?" She just sat the blushing and couldn't speak. The thing that happened next, was a huge surprise for her. Saix picked her up and kissed her. From that day onward, the were together. Then, came the day when Saix was going to start the allies. She was the first one he ask. She didnt even think about it; she said yes.

One side note I would like to make. All the allies have the jacket cloak. I will explain what they look like. However, I tired I saying each one has one. Plus all of them have their names on them

(Ok on for the next character)  
Blaze the Burning Inferno  
Blaze is a Flareon morph and is 17. He's the second youngest member of the allies. He has a firey personality(see what I did there), he's a goof ball. He's always the one to make the most worst of situations funny, and is not afraid to make a horrible pun or joke. He nice to be around, until you try and hurt one of his friends. Then, you'll be lucky if you're not burnt to a crisp. However he loses his temper when he sees a sand ninja.

His vest is like you average jōnin, except his is blaze red. His pants are the average ones too, his are just blaze orange. His cloak jacket has blaze blue flames on the bottom, and the rest of it is a firey red.

His fighting style is unique since he can use multiple styles, which include: Fire, Scorch, Explosive, Earth, and Wind. He's also very skilled with setting traps and with kunai. He's average with Taijutsu, because he prefers to let his traps do all the work.

The way he became an ally is a unique one. He was 5, at the time, when his village was torn apart from the war, between the leaf and sand. He's family was originally from the village of artisans. However, the village was a target of the leaf so, they left, and moved to a village between the lands of fire, and wind. However, the sand thought that the village was hiding enemy reinforcements. So the village was attacked and everyone was slaughtered, except for little blaze. He was hiding under the floor of his room.

Two days after the attack, the leaf sent Minto, who was 19 at the time, to look for survivors. Minto started to walk around; he saw the destruction, and death the sand had cause. "How can they just go around, and kill an entire village with no purpose." Then, Minto look up and saw the most disturbing sight, that he had ever seen. He saw a naked female Flareon morph on the ground. He saw that she was still breathing. He looked around to see if there was any traps. This wasn't, however he proceeded with caution. He finally got up to her." What happened to you?" (This is going to get dark) She spoke "They raped me for hours. However, I want you to find my poor boy. He should be under the floor or that house of there." Minto knew she didnt have long so he used his Flying Thunder God technique to teleport over to the house.

Within minutes he found the little Eevee morph. He grabbed little Blaze and looked at him. Blaze looked scared out of his mind, and was shaking and crying. "Please don't hurt me. I want my mommy and daddy." Minto just looked at the ground. "Im here, because your mother sent me little one. Im not going to hurt you." Minto then, started walking toward Blaze's mother. Blaze saw his mother on the ground, and started crying. He jumped out of Minto's arm and ran to her. "No mommy." His mother just looked at him. "It's ok, sweetie. Im still here. Blaze, I need you to do me a favor. Please get the man that brought you to me." Little Blaze didnt even think, he just run to Minto. "Mister, mommy wanted to talk to you." Minto just walked over to her, and kneeled down to her. She began to speak, "I know I dont have much time left in this world, however, I have two favors to ask of you. Please watch over my son, and find my husband's body. I want to hold his hand one more time. He's an Arcanine morph."

Minto got up, and looked over to what looked like the town center. He saw the Arcanine in question. He teleported to him, then teleported back with him in hand. He walk over to her. "Is this him?" She just looked up and said yes. He laid him down next to her. She grabbed his hand, said a few thing, then closed her eyes. Minto knew what just happened, however, poor Blaze didn't. He walked over to his parents and tried to wake them up. "Come on mommy and daddy, wake up. Please. Im begging." He finally realized what had happened and started crying. "No, this cant be. This cant be real." Minto just picked him up and held him, letting him cry.

After 10 minutes of Blaze crying Minto began to dig two holes. When, he was finish, he buried Blaze's parents. He picked up little Blaze, and teleported back to the leaf. Then, headed up to the hokage's office. Hiruzen looked up and noticed Minto was back. "Great to see you back, Minto." Just the he saw little Blaze sleeping in Minto's arms "Minto who is the little one." Minto put the sleeping Blaze down. "Lord Third, his name is Blaze and his parents were killed in the attack in that village. I felt sorry for him. So, I brought him back here." Hiruzen just looked at Minto; right as that happened Blaze woke up and saw the huge dragon before him. He screamed and ran into the corner. Hiruzen got up to see if he could calm Blaze down. He walk closer to Blaze. Then, Blaze pissed himself in fear. "Please don't eat me." Minto just looked at Hiruzen. He stopped walking; then Minto, started walking toward him. Blaze calmed down a little. Minto picked him up and held him. "It's ok Blaze, Lord Third is not go to hurt you. He just want to say hi." Blaze shook his head no, and hid in Minto's shirt. Minto pulled him out. "Blaze I'll make a deal with you. If you go and talk to him, I'll let you meet my son, and you can live with me." Blaze looked at Minto, then looked at Hiruzen. "You mean it." Minto just shook his head. Blaze walked up to Hiruzen, and looked at him. "Im s-s- sorry for the mess I've made sir." Hiruzen looked at him the picked him up and held him. "It's ok little one, im happy you safe now." Blaze just looked at him, then jump out of his hands, and ran toward Minto.

After that, Minto picked Blaze up and teleported back to his house. "This is your home from now on. There is someone I want you to meet. Kushina, can you come in here please." Kushina walked in and saw Blaze. She ran over to him and picked him up; then she gave him a hug. "You poor thing. I heard what happened to you. However, you dont have to worry. We will treat you as one of our own. Just has she said that, Saix walk in, and saw Blaze. He walked over to him. "Hi there, my name is Saix. What's yours." Blaze looked at him. "It's Blaze."

From that moment onward, Blaze was treated the same way Saix was. Eventually, Blaze started calling Minto and Kushina, mom and dad, and Saix, brother. They were a big happy family. However a year later it was Blaze's first day of school, he walk in a everyone just looked at him. The started saying nasty things about him. "Oh, look at him, it's another out of village reject. He should just kill himself ." Blaze starting crying, however it was long until Saix came in. Saix had just recently unlocked his sharingan. He looked pissed too. "Ok, who's the asshole picking on my little brother." Blaze got up and ran to his brother. The instructor got up, and was about to grab Saix, however Saix saw this. Saix grabbed to instructor and flipped him over on his back. Then, he put his knee into the instructors back. Everyone in the class that was bullying Blaze regretted it. They knew they were about to get fucked up. So the stepped forward and begged for forgiveness. Saix just looked at them. He hit one with a lion's barriage. Then, he used a fire ball jutsu on another one. He kicked the last one into the wall. "No one messes with my brother."

Right after that, Saix was taken to the hokage. The injured students and instructor were taken to the hospital. Then, the remaining were told to go home. Minto walked into the room when the instructor was taken out. Minto looked at him. "What happened to you." The instructor looked up and said "Your bastard son is what happened." Minto looked extremely pissed. "Saix your in so much trouble when I find you." Right then, one of the Anbu came in to tell Minto, that the hokage wanted to see him. Minto just thought "Scratch that. His hind end going to get wore out when I find him."

Minto just teleported to the hokage's office. He saw that Saix was sitting in a chair, and had his head down. Saix looked up to see his dad and he saw he was pissed. He knew he was going to get it when he gets home. Minto looked at the hokage. "Yes Lord Third, you needed me." Hiruzen just looked up at Minto. "Your son attack three students and an instructor today. The students are in critical condition. He used the lion's barriage on one, then used a fire style jutsu on another. Then, he kicked the last one into the wall." Minto was beyond pissed, electricity started sparking everywhere. He looked at Saix, "Saix COME HERE RIGHT NOW. Everyone in the village swore the village shook when that happened. Saix just got up, didnt bother to look at his dad, walked up to him. Hiruzen grabbed Minto, "Dont punish him. You may want to hear why this happen. He was standing up for Blaze. Blaze was being bullied, and the students that you son attacked were the ones that  
bullying Blaze." Minto was no long in the extremely pissed zone. He was still annoyed by it. The hokage dismissed them.

Minto decided to walk to the house this time. Minto looked over to Saix. "You now your mother probably going to whip you. Saix just looked at the ground. "I know." Then, Saix looked up to his dad. "Am I still in trouble with you." Minto looked at him, "Yes you are, however not nearly as much." Saix just looked at the ground again. Minto looked at Saix again. "Why did you use a fireball jutsu on that kid." Saix just looked up and said "He told Blaze to go kill himself." Minto just shook his head. Neither of them said anything else on the way home.

When they walked in, Minto saw that Blaze was upset. He looked into the kitchen and saw a pissed Kushina. Minto walked up to her. She turned around "Where's Saix." Saix just walked in, he already accepted his fate. Kushina looked at him "Im so proud of you. You stood up for your little brother." Minto had the WTF face, and Saix looked a little happier. Blaze come in and jump on Saix. "Thank you so much brother."

After that day, they were always together. You never saw one without the other. No one bothered Blaze ever again. So when the day that the Allies of Justice were being formed he was the second person asked to join. Since Blaze had always wanted to fight beside his brother, he said yes.

Well that raps up that chapter. The back-stories' are finally finish or at least for now. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Until next time.  
Saix


End file.
